


Daily Caffeine Fix

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is always in need of coffee. There was just that one asshole though that always ordered really complicated drinks in the morning, causing her to be late all the damn time. </p><p>Or this "Always in front of me in line for the coffee shop with a ridiculous order that takes forever to make au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr! I always like talking to people!
> 
>  
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Sighing Clarke crosses her arms over her chest, foot tapping the ground impatiently. She looks down at the expensive watch wrapped around her wrist and when she notices the time, another exasperated sigh makes its way past her lips. She was going to be late. Most definitely late. She could just skip buying coffee altogether but she knew that if she did that, everyone at work would have to deal with her cranky ass and nobody wanted that. If only the damn guy in front of her didn’t have such a long order that took forever to make. Who the hell ordered a triple espresso caramel latte this early in the morning?

Letting out a groan,  Clarke starts to tap her foot even faster wishing she was able to just get her simple black coffee. She stares at the head of dark curls in front of her lips curled in a sneer. Another sigh worms its way past Clarke’s lips and this time the person in front of her seems to have heard.

“Will you please stop groaning like that? We all want our coffee. There’s no need to be a bitch about it.”

A fire lights in Clarke’s eyes as she stares up at the jerk who was making everyone wait for their coffee just because he wanted some fancy ass drink. Pulling herself up to her full height which admittedly wasn’t that much when compared to the man in front of her, she practically spits out,

“Well if some people didn’t ordered such difficult drinks then others wouldn’t have to wait for their daily caffeine fix. So excuse me for being a whiny bitch about it.”

To Clarke’s surprise instead of being pissed off like she thought he would be. The stranger just smiles at her. Clarke is a little stunned. First by the sudden niceness this person was suddenly displaying and second she was shocked by just how good looking he was. Dark curls frame his face just waiting for someone to run their hands through them, eyes that were dark as chocolate stare back at her and when he smiles down at her, Clarke forgets how to breathe for a second.

“Feisty little thing aren’t you princess?”

With that the spell is broken and Clarke goes back to glaring at this rude stranger instead of staring at him with awe. Growling she tries to keep her anger in check, fists clenching at her sides as she restrains herself from launching towards this attractive stranger and pummeling him with her hands. (Not that it seemed like it would do any damage. He was ripped)

“Don’t you dare call me princess.”

“Whatever you say, princess.”

The scowl on Clarke’s face just darkens while this random stranger continues to stare at her, a grin gracing his face. His attentions gets diverted back to the counter though when the barista hands him his coffee. Taking the cup in his hands, the man turns back around to face Clarke that stupid grin still plastered to his face.

“Well then princess, I hope we meet again some day.”

“Please I would much rather talk to my asshole ex-boyfriend then see you again.”

A light chuckle just slides past through the man’s lips as he slips past Clarke and makes his way out of the shop. Clarke glares after his retreating back trying to burn holes into his body with just her gaze. She eventually turns away though with an indignant huff.

Moving closer to the counter she orders her coffee, a slight undertone of frustration still lacing her voice.

“Just one medium black coffee, no sugar.”

Waiting for her very simple order Clarke taps her fingers on the counter praying to god that she would never have to see that smiling idiot ever again. God doesn’t seem to be listening though. He has his own special agenda when it comes to Clarke. Clarke just doesn’t know it yet but her and that ridiculously attractive stranger were destined to meet again rather soon.

 

* * *

 

Clarke dashes into her favorite coffee shop the next day once again late. Panting slightly she gets in line, trying to catch her breath. Bending at the waist she breathes slowly. She really needed to start being on time more often. The line moves up a bit and Clarke follows just wanting her damn coffee already.

Clarke slings her bag a little higher onto her shoulder, heels tapping the tile impatiently. Gazing around the the quaint little shop, a wave of calm washes over Clarke as she takes in the peacefulness of the store. There was a reason this shop was her favorite. No matter what it always seemed to be able to keep Clarke at ease.

That calm disappears though as she hears the person in front of her order his drink. Spinning around Clarke’s mouth drops in shock as she takes in the familiar sight of dark curls sitting atop a tall frame. Clarke lets out a low groan when she hears what the guy was ordering.

“Could I have a medium peppermint vanilla latte with whipped cream?”

The guy seems to have heard Clarke because he turns around to face her and when he notices who it was, a grin blossoms across his face. Clarke though just glares up at him not wanting to speak to him at all. The stranger has other plans though.

“Hey there princess, we meet again.”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me princess.”

“But it suits you so well princess.”

Clarke was itching to slap that damn smirk right off this guy’s face but she was a mature adult who could control her emotions. Clasping her twitching hands together tightly Clarke just smiles serenely saying, “Well I don’t like it. So if you could refrain from calling me that, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Well then what should I call you, princess? I don’t know your name.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the lady at the counter having the guy’s drink ready. He takes it from her but this time instead of just leaving he stands to the side watching as Clarke walks up and her orders her usual.

Waiting for the coffee to be made, Clarke turns to the man standing by her side asking, “What are you still here for?”

“You still haven’t told me your name.”

“I never said I would. I just told you to stop calling me princess.”

“Well princess is right now the only thing I can call you.”

Clarke gets her coffee and sends the mysterious boy a cheeky smile before spinning on her heel and walking out of the shop. The guy stares after a smile dangling on his lips. Maybe next time he would be able to get her name.

 

* * *

The next day when Clarke walks into the coffee shop she can’t help but look around the shop trying to spot that familiar head of dark curls. He doesn’t seem to be in the shop yet though and Clarke is left questioning the sudden disappointment she feels when she realizes that he wasn’t here.  

 

Letting out a soft sigh Clarke makes her way over to the counter her steps heavy. She was confused as to why she was feeling so downtrodden after not seeing this guy. This guy that she had only met twice before. A guy whose name she didn’t even know.

Another sigh makes its way past Clarke lips and once she realizes that she was being ridiculous she shakes her head before straightening herself up, vowing not to act like a lovesick puppy.

That all goes out the window though when she hears a familiar voice from in front of her. Shocked she just listens as that familiar voice says something very unfamiliar.

“Two black coffees please.”

“What the hell? Where’s your fancy ass order?”

With a chuckle the man in front of turns around slowly, a lazy smirk making its way across his face. Leaning back against the counter he just stares at Clarke before saying, “Those were never for me Princess. My sister’s pregnant and she keeps making me go out and buy her weird ass drinks. I love her so I listen. I like my coffee dark…”

Clarke’s eyes widen before she just shakes her head a small laugh slipping through her lips. The guy’s eyes widen at the sound having never heard Clarke laugh before, since all she had really been doing was yell at him.  

This time it doesn’t take long for the barista to come back with his two coffees on account of the fact that he wasn’t ordering anything super weird. What surprises Clarke though is that he hands one of the cups to her a smile etched onto his face.

“For you princess. I’m Bellamy.”

Clarke takes the cup before moving out of the way of everyone else. She didn’t want to be on receiving end of a stampeding mob trying to get their coffee. Biting her lip, Clarke looks up at this man before thinking, ‘What the hell?’ and saying, “I’m Clarke.”

“Since I now know your name Clarke, I think it would be best if I got to know you better as a person.”

Clarke can’t help the laugh that slips through her lips. Bellamy just grins at her before holding out his phone. She takes the device from him and punches her number into it. Handing the phone back to him, Clarke smirks saying, “You better call me. I definitely want to get to know you better as a person too.”

“Well then there’s something else we have in common. I’ll call you later, princess. I better go check on my sister before she starts calling to scream at me.”

Clarke just nods and watches as Bellamy walks out of the shop sending her a small wave as he goes. Tightening her grip on the coffee cup in her hands a small smile appears on Clarke’s face as she thinks about the curly haired idiot and just how much she wanted him to call her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finally calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on tumblr! Always happy to talk!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

It’s been a week and Clarke was losing faith in Bellamy ever calling her. The thought of seeing him again had been at the back of her mind for the past seven days and each time her phone rang she secretly hoped it was him but it never was. By now Clarke was getting kind of frustrated over the fact that he hadn’t called her and frankly a little bit disappointed too.

“Chill Clarke, he’ll call. They always do.”

Glancing over at her best friend and roommate Raven who was trying to fix their toaster after she had dismantled it for god knows what reason, Clarke sighs shaking her head in disagreement.

Setting her tools down Raven walks over to her friend and lightly slaps her upside the head saying, “I’ve never seen you this upset over a guy. Was he really that hot?”

Groaning at the image of Bellamy that pops into her head Clarke lets her head fall onto the table as she mumbles, “He was really that hot and I kind of was hoping to get laid but it seems like that ship has sailed.”

“I still think he’s going to call you, Clarke. You never know. He might have a really good reason for not calling you.”

Right in the middle of Raven’s sentence Clarke’s phone rings but she pays it no attention having already given up on the off chance that it might be Bellamy. Instead she just asks Raven, “Could you please get that for me? I just want to wallow in self-pity a little bit longer.”

Letting out a low chuckle Raven wipes her hand on a towel before reaching over and grabbing Clarke’s phone from the counter. Looking at the screen she offhandedly mentions, “It’s an unknown number.” before answering the call.

Clarke looks up briefly staring at Raven with curious eyes but she drops her gaze thinking better of it. There was no way it could be him. Not after such a long time.

“Hello this is Raven Reyes.”

“Hi there? Do you know anyone named Clarke?”

The voice that comes from the other end of the phone almost makes Raven drop the phone. She was turned on just by hearing this voice and it took a lot to turn Raven Reyes on. A smirk playing on her lips as she quickly figures out who exactly was on the other line, Raven decides to have some fun with her best friend.

“Clarke is currently unavailable but I’m her best friend and I would love to take a message. By any chance would this be Bellamy calling?”

Raven can tell that the man on the other end was surprised as he says, “Yeah it is and I just wanted to tell Clarke that I was sorry for not calling her. How did you know it was me?”

Clarke’s gaze has shot up by now and she’s staring at Raven with wide eyes. Scrambling up from her seat at the kitchen table Clarke darts over to Raven hands reaching for the phone. Raven just darts away being much quicker than Clarke.

“I knew it was you because Clarke has been going on and on about how hot you are and when I heard your voice I just knew it could only be you.”

“Raven give it to me!”

Clarke starts to chase Raven around the room dead set on getting her phone back before her friend could do any more damage but it seemed like Bellamy didn’t seem to mind all that much if the chuckles that were coming from the phone were any indication. He seemed to actually be enjoying the fact that Raven was embarrassing Clarke like this.

“Well you can tell her that I think she’s pretty hot too.”

Raven laughs quickly before dodging Clarke’s outstretched hands. Moving away nimbly from her little blonde friend Raven asks, “So why did take you so long to call?”

“My sister went into labor the day after Clarke gave me her number so I was kind of busy what with playing with a new baby and all.”

“What’s he saying Raven? Hurry up and tell me or I swear to god I will tackle you right here right now.”

Glancing over at Clarke Raven covers the mouthpiece of the phone before telling her the reason why Bellamy hadn’t called. Raven decides that she was done playing with Clarke and hands her the phone saying, “I told you he would call and he also had a pretty good reason for taking so long.”

Squeezing Clarke’s shoulder, Raven walks out of the living room and heads towards her own bedroom leaving Bellamy and Clarke to talk without interruption. Taking a deep breath Clarke grips the phone tightly in her hands before nervously saying, “Hello?”

“Is that you princess?”

A slight chuckle makes its way past Clarke’s lips and she breathes out, “Yeah it’s me.”

“It’s nice to hear your voice again. I’m sorry for not calling you sooner. Octavia had her baby and I couldn’t seem to stay away from the little tyke. I kind of forgot about the rest of the world.”

Clarke giggles and the noise sounds foreign to her. She hasn’t laughed like this since both Wells and her dad died. Bellamy seemed to be awakening all sorts of old feelings in her.

“So princess I heard you’ve been talking about just how hot I am to be people. I gotta say I’m kind of surprised. You don’t seem like the type to brag.”

“I only brag when I have something of value.”

“Oh so now I’m yours?”

Bellamy’s tone is teasing and Clarke can’t help but laugh again. Bellamy seemed to bring out the softer side of Clarke with all his light hearted teasing. He was able to break down the many walls she had put after going through some tough times.

“Of course you are or you wouldn’t have called me.”

Bellamy’s deep chuckle warms Clarke’s heart and she can’t help but want to see him again soon.

“Well princess I think we are going to have to get together soon because I think you are also most definitely mine.”

“Fine by me. When do you want to meet up?”

“Right now? I think we’ve gone long enough without seeing one another. I can pick you up in say half an hour?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“See you soon princess.”

Hanging up the phone Clarke lets out a sigh a soft smile on her face. She was finally going to see the curly haired idiot who had made her heart flutter once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
